nasza rodzina
by clarisse romero
Summary: trochę się zmieniło . Clarisse wyszła za Joe rok po śmierki Rupert . philipe i pierre byli synami Rupert. J&C mieli dwie córki Katte i Lene :) ciesz sie mam nadzieję że lubisz to :D zostaw swoją opinię
1. Chapter 1

Rupert zmarł gdy Clarisse miała 27 lat a Joe 28 pomógł podnieść się jej i opiekował się nia i chłopcami niecałe 2 lata po śmierci Ruperta , Clarisse wyszła za Josepha i rok po ślubie mieli ze sobą córkę Katte 16 lat . Clarisse obecnie ma 42 lat a Joseph 44. Pierre 21, Philippe 20 i Katte 14 i najmłodsza Lena układało się jak najlepiej i byli jedna wspaniała rodziną .

Nie mieszkali jednak w pałacu Clarisse i Joseph postanowili mieszkać w willi na terenie pałacu .

* * *

Był wieczór Clarisse szybko wybiegła zapłakana z łazienki , szybko położyła się na sofie przy kominku i zaczęła głośno płakać. Joe szybko podbiegł do niej i klęknął przed nią .

"-Clarisse wszystko w porządku" -

-Nic nie jest w porządku , wynoś się nie chce Cię widzieć !" - zakryła twarz dłońmi , była taka wściekła ,zła na niego i na siebie , co oni zrobili jak mogli , to nie był odpowiedni czas na to ,to miało się nie zdarzyć , obiecywał jej że to się nie stanie .!

-"Kochanie powiedz mi co się stało"- położył dłoń na jej plecach , ale szybko się zerwała

-"Nie dotykaj mnie !"- krzyknęła i płakała ciągle . -

"To miało się nie zdarzyć! , obiecywałeś , a teraz co ?"- prawie szeptała przez swój paniczny płacz .Joseph klęczał przed Clarisse leżącą na sofie i pocierał jej plecy dłonią.

-"Kochanie powiedz mi co miało się nie stać , proszę obiecuje ze Ci pomogę ." -Nic nie odpowiedziała

-"Kochanie proszę powiedz mi " -odkryła twarz i spojrzała na niego . Zaczęła się jąkać ,jaby nie mogła wykrztusić z siebie słowa.

-" Jo. .. Joseph jestem w ciąży ." - płakała jeszcze głośniej .On podrazu przeniusł się na sofę obok niej

-TO . . TO wspaniała wiadomość oh CLARI !- spojrzała na niego i łzy dalej wylewały się z jej pięknych niebieskich oczu . Policzki miała całe czerwone od płaczu , oczy szczypały i nos , wyglądała tak pięknie a zarazem tak źle

-Co.? Joseph jestem za stara żeby być matką - usiadła i zakryła twarz dłońmi ,ciagle płakała .on przyciągnął ją do siebie i mocno przytulił, ona się wtuliła w niego i położyła glowę na jego klatce piersiowej i ciagle płakała.

-Cii kochanie nie płacz proszę .

- Jak to mogło się stać Joseph ?Nie mogę być w ciaży .

- Dlaczego nie .? kochanie pamiętasz jak kiedyś bardzo chcieliśmy mieć dziecko ? nareszcie nasze marzenie się spełniło .- pocałował ją w czubek głowy i potarł dłonią jej rękę.

-oh Joseph. – znowu zaczęła płakać

-Kochanie spójrz na mnie –podniósł palcem jej podbródek żeby mogła spojrzeć na niego . Clarisse unikała wzrokiem jego oczu .

-Spójrz na mnie Clari . - spojrzała na niego ze łzami w oczach

-Kochanie jesteśmy dorośli , to jest normalne że się kochamy i teraz jesteś w ciąży . Kotku naprawdę cieszę się, że będę ponownie ojcem i to nie jest powód do płaczu. – otarł , palcem jej łzę, która wyleciała z oczu.

-Joseph ale jak ja to powiem dzieciom? –chciała wstać, ale on złapał ją ostrożnie za rękę i pociągnął ją do siebie i przytulił.

-Clarisse chłopcy są już dorośli a dziewczyny na pewno się ucieszą zobaczysz - miała głowę schowaną w zgięcie jego szyi czuł, że jej ramiona ciągle drżą od płaczu. Potarł dłonią jej plecy w górę i w dół

-Cii .oni to zrozumieją Ciii . – płakała przytulona do niego. Ale zerwała się szybko i uciekła do łazienki. Zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi . Słyszał że ma mdłości. Jak mógł nie zauważyć tego. Wyszła z łazienki i podeszłą do okna . Łzy ciągle wylewały się z jej oczu .

Niezręczna cisza panowała w pokoju , wpatrywała się ślepo w okno ,bał się odezwać bo wiedział że ona musi sama się przekonać że tego już się nie da odwrócić . odwróciła , się do niego twarzą i zaczęła iść do niego. Usiadła obok Josepha i siedzieli tak przez chwile ale ona przerwała tą niezręczną ciszę.

-Joseph ?

-Tak ? – widział ze łzy spadają jej jedna za drugą z policzków

-Przytul mnie – chciała chwycić się jego ramion

-Chodź tu – poklepał swoje kolana ale nie była za bardzo przekonana do tego bo miał problemy z kolanami

-A twoje kolana ? – powiedziała wycierając jedną łzę z policzka

-Chodź – usiadła na jego kolanach chowając twarz w zgięciu szyji .i słyszał jak płakała . pocierał jej plecy pocieszająco . znowu cisza była obecna miedzy nimi . Bał się odezwać żeby nie powiedzieć cos głupiego ale nawet nie był w stanie wykrztusić z siebie słowa. To ona znowu przerwała niezręczną ciszę

-Boje się!- wykrztusiła, z pośród swojego szlochu.

-„jeśli ,będzie tak jak wtedy „ ..-Przerwał

-Cii wszystko będzie w porządku . nie bój się kochanie jestem i będę przy tobie zawsze. Wszystko będzie dobrze obiecuje .- spojrzała niego a on wytarł jej łzę , która spadała na jej policzek i pocałował ją delikatnie w usta. Ona się rozpłakała i przytuliła się mocno do niego . on dalej ją pocieszał.

- Clari , proszę Cię nie płacz . –ona jeszcze bardziej płakała, ale nic nie mówiła tylko płakała

-Cii . – pocierał jej plecy a ona płakała jakies 30 minut w końcu nie słyszał jej płaczu ani drżenia jej ciała . spojrzał na nią a ona usnęła z wycieczenia . biorąc ją na ręce zaniósł do sypialni i położył na łóżku , ostrożnie przykrył kocem .

-Wszystko będzie dobrze kochanie zobaczysz – powiedział cichutko jak jemu łza wyleciała z oczu , pocałował ją ostrożnie w czubek głowy i odszedł.

Wyszedł na taras .Było już późno , prawię północ stał i patrzył się w dal ogrodu albo na niebo . ciagle myśląc jak to będzie . bardzo się cieszył że będą rodzicami , tak bardzo tego chciał , wiedział że Clarisse się boi że może stać się z dzieckiem to samo co kiedyś '

* * *

2lata temu .

Clarisse była w_ ciąży_ trzecim dzieckiem Joe - miała to być dziewczynka .Jednak podczas ciąży zaczęła chorować .Lekarze mówili że dziecko jest zdrowe i nic jej nie będzie . Clarisse miała termin porodu wyznaczony na 20 sierpnia . 9miesiąc ciazy dopiero się zaczął a ona już chorowała na zapalenie płuc . wylądowała w szpitalu i była tam 5 dni .

Wiedziała że coś z dzieckiem jest nie tak , niebyło już tak aktywne jak wcześniej, nie kopało tak bardzo i nie czuła prawie że ma go w sobie , oprócz „wielkiego brzucha" .

Joseph zawsze był z nią , pilnował i był bardzo czuły , opiekował się nią i dziećmi byli w związku ale jeszcze nie pobrali się

Gdy wróciła do pałacu zostało 5 dni do porodu . Ale nic nie odczuwała żadnego bólu jak by dziecko chciało już „wyjść" , po prostu nic się nie działo . bardzo się niepokoiła o dziecko ale wszyscy mówili ze jest w porządku .

15sieprnia . odeszły jej wody i zaczęła się akcja porodowa. Poród był bardzo szybki . gdy nareszcie wyjęli dziecko z niej .Ona nie płakała , nie dawała znaku życia . nic zero odzewu ze strony jej ukochanego dziecka. Wiedziała że nie żyje . Jej córeczka , malutka kruszynka umarła w niej. Owinęli ją w kocyk i podali matce . trzymała ja tylko przez chwile , a potem ją zabrali już na zawsze .

Clarisse wpadła w depresje po porodzie . przez długie tygodnie nie odzywała się do nikogo, nie uczestniczyła w życiu rodziny i kraju. Joe i dzieci bardzo ubolewali nad „stratą ' Clarisse . Po prawie 2 miesiącach wróciła do życia , lecz zasypała się pracą i nie zwracała uwagi na nic innego. Ciągle miała przed oczami jej małą córeczkę.

* * *

Teraz:

Po sprawdzeniu czy Lena śpi .wyszedł na taras

Stał na tarasie dobre 20 minut zastanawiając się .Ona w tym czasie się obudziła.

-Joseph ? – wstała z łóżka owinęła się szlafrokiem i zaczęła go szukać , zobaczyła w salonie że drzwi od tarasu są uchylone . podeszła widziała że stoi tam sam i myśli . wyszłą

-Joseph?

-Obudziłaś się kochanie – otworzył ramiona a ona się do niego przytuliłą.

-Dlaczego tu jesteś ,? Jest chłodno.

-nie chciałem cię obudzić wiec przyszedłem tutaj . – uśmiechnął się do niej i pocałował ją w czubek głowy .

-Usiądziemy ? nie mam siły stać –powiedziała i udali się w stronę fotelów tarasowych . było dość chłodno a nie chciał żeby się przeziębiła.

-Zaczekaj zaraz wrócę . – wszedł do domu sięgnął po koc i wrócił do niej.

-Chodź do mnie kochanie . – usiadła u niego na kolanach przytulając się a on okrył ja kocem żeby nie zmarzła.

-dziękuję – pocałowała go usta bardzo delikatnie .- nastąpiła chwila ciszy..

-Dalej nie mogę w to uwierzyć że będziemy mieli kolejne dziecko . – potarł jej rękę dłonią .

Clarisse w tym momencie uroniła łzę . wiedziała że jest bardzo szczęśliwy i nareszcie jego największe marzenie się spełniło ale ona bała się za bardzo.

-To miało się nie stać . – popatrzył na nią ze zdziwieniem ale wiedział że się boi o dziecko . zaczęła płakać on ją pocieszał pocierając jej plecy .

-Kochanie nie rób sobie tego i dziecku . nie można -

Słyszał tylko jej szloch i wiatr który wiał . musiał przerwać ciszę chodź . wiedział że to co powie może ja skrzywdzić ale musiał zapytac tak bardzo go to dręczyło.

-Clarisse czy chcesz usunąć ciążę ? – spojrzała na niego i nie mogła uwierzyć że to powiedział .zerwała się szybko z jego kolan i stała przed nim .

-jak mogłeś o to w ogóle zapytać .! – krzyknęła przez łzy i uciekła do domu chowając się w sypialni . On był na tyle głupi że to powiedział . Wszedł do domu ale nie poszedł do niej , natomiast udał się do kuchni wziął butelkę Wiski i nalał sobie do szklanki . pił zamiast iść ja przeprosić .

Ona płakała w sypialni ale po 10 minutach wyczerpującego płaczu , przestała i poszła go poszukać . siedział w salonie światło było przyciemnione . On od paru lat siedział w ciemności pił alkohol i palił papierosa i łzy wylewały się z jego oczu po raz drugi tego wieczoru

-ta….to ? –Lena ze szczytu schodów stała zaspana i schodziła w stronę swojego taty

- Dlaczego nie śpisz kwiatuszku ?-posadził dziewczynkę na swoich kolanach jak przytuliła się do niego

- nie mogę spać . gdzie mami ?

- um .. mama jest w sypialni była bardzo zmęczona kochanie – pocałował córeczkę w czubek głowy .w tym momencie

. Usłyszał jak Clarisse schodziła po schodach odwrócił głowę w jej stronę

-mamo – uśmiechnęła się do Clarisse

- ohh. Kochanie dlaczego nie jesteś w łóżeczku jest już późno – zabrała Lenę z kolan Joe na ręce . on wiedział że nie powinna jej nosić bo była dla niej za ciężka jeszcze teraz w ciąży

- Clarisse daj ja ją wezmę –spojrzała na niego z ukosa i wycofał się z walki

Clarisse chodziła po salonie z Leną na rękach i usypiała ją

- mamoo.o ?

-tak kochanie

- czy mogę spać dzisiaj z wami –odchyliła się na tyle, aby widzieć reakcję Clarisse

-ohh. Kochanie ale masz swoje łóżeczko – pocałowała ją w policzek

- plose nie mogę spać u siebie – Clarisse spojrzała na Joe a on uśmiechnął się pomimo wcześniejszej sceny między nimi ..

- możesz kochanie ….

Gdy byli już w sypialni Lena po drodze usnęła na ramionach Clarisse położyła ją delikatnie na środku łóżka i sama się wsunęła pod kołdrę . Joe w tym czasie wziął szybki prysznic i zmienił się wrócił do sypialni chciał porozmawiać z żoną o sytuacji wcześniej ale nie miał odwagi .położył się obok Leny ,Clarisse po drugiej strony ,

Cały czas była niezręczna cisza. Nie mógł wytrzymać tej presji i wstał z łóżka i wyszedł na balkon .

Clarisse chwilkę zastanawiała się czy iść po niego czy nie .

Jednak wstała i poszła za nim zostawiając Lenę w ich łóżku

Podeszła do niego od tyłu i przytuliła jego ramiona.

-Przepraszam – powiedział

-To ja przepraszam . Nigdy bym nie chciała pozbawiać cię szansy bycia ponownie ojcem .. ale się wystraszyłam i boje się ciągle że będzie tak jak wtedy. ale mam nadzieję że mi pomożesz – obrócił się w jej ramionach i stanęli sobie twarzą w twarz a ona przytuliła się do niego –

-Kocham cię najbardziej na świecie - powiedziała

-Ja ciebie też kocham i nasze nowe maleństwo – pogłaskał ja po brzuchu i pocałował w usta….

* * *

Tydzień później

Clarisse miała spotkanie z lekarzem. Joe pojechał z nią . gdy miała USG Joseph trzymał ją cały czas za rękę .

- gratulacje dla was . Clarisse będziesz znowu mamą na pewno jesteś w ciąży . to początek drugiego miesiąca gratulacje . – uśmiechnął się do nich jak Joe dzielił słodki i lekki pocałunek z Clarisse .

Po wizycie u lekarza wracali do domu .

-Joseph .?

-tak kochanie ?

- musimy . umm .. porozmawiać .-spojrzał na nią trochę wystraszony , ale ona na niego nie patrzyła tylko daleko za okno .

Chwila ciszy

- Clarisse o czym chcesz rozmawiać ?

- tylkoo Joe proszę nie zrozum mnie źle dobrze ?-pokręcił głową że „tak"

-czy możemy na razie nie mówić dzieciom że jestem w ciaży ?- odetchnął z ulgą i uśmiechnął się do niej

- ohh Clarisse wiesz jak mnie wystraszyłaś . oczywiście że możemy na razie im nie mówić . powiemy kiedy będziesz gotowa dobrze ?- przyciągnął ja do siebie bliżej i pocałował w usta.

-dziękuję

Gdy dotarli do domu . Lena była w swoim przedszkolu i bawiła się ze swoją nianią .Maja była w szkole a Pierre i Philippe na studiach . dom bez ich synów nie była taki jak zawsze .ale Lena wszystko naprawiała wystarczył jej uśmiech i od razu wszystkie zmartwienia odchodziły .

Poszli do Leny i odesłali nianie do końca dnia .

Clarisse czuła się trochę słabo ale nic nie powiedziała Joe , zajmowała się Lenką która była bardzo szczęśliwa.

Wszyscy siedzieli na podłodze i bawili się klockami . nagle zadzwonił telefon . Clarisse zerwała się i zakręciło jej się w głowie Joe natychmiast ją złapał i posadził na kanapie .

- kochanie wszystko w porządku ?- kucnął przed nią bardzo zaniepokojony .

-tak – ciężko oddychała , miała zamknięte oczy i opartą głowę o poduszki .

-Joe telefon

-ahh- i pobiegł odebrać telefon

Lena patrzyła się na Clarisse i nie wiedziała co się dzieje. Clarisse bardzo ciężko oddychała i dalej miała zawroty głowy . Joseph rozmawiał przez telefon po paru chwilach wrócił i usiadł obok Clarisse

- Clari wszystko dobrze – pokręciła głową ze tak ale dalej oddychała ciężko i miała zamknięte oczy

- mamo chodź się ze mną pobawić – Lena ciągnęła ją za rękę aby się z nią bawiła Joe złapał Lenę na kolana , która się bardzo wierciła

- kochanie mamusia się źle czuje , pobawisz się chwilę sama dobrze ? a ja zajmę się mamą – pocałował ja w czoło i puścił .

- Clarisse chodź położysz się w sypialni

- nic mi nie jest

-chodź kochanie – wziął ją za rękę

- musisz chwilę odpocząć

-Joe

- proszę Cię .-wstał i podał jej rękę aby jej pomóc .

Wstała lecz z oporem bardzo kręciło się jej w głowie i było nie dobrze . Automatycznie po wstaniu uciekła do łazienki

Joe poszedł za nią zapukał do drzwi

-Clarisse ?

- zaraz ! – i słyszał tylko jak wymiotuje gdy wyszła z łazienki Joe wziął ją do sypialna na chwile by odpoczęła . położył ją w łóżku i przykrył kocem . usiadł obok niej i gładził włósy

- Czujesz się już trochę lekpiej ?

- Tak dziękuję

- czy jest coś ci potrzebne ?

- nie .. um czy byś mógł położyć się na chwile obok mnie .? nie chce być teraz sama.- uśmiechnął się do niej

- ohh kochanie nie jesteś sama .- zdjął buty i wsunął się obok niej pod kocem .

-kochanie tylko proszę obiecaj mi że jak będzie coś nie tak powiesz mi od razu dobrze ?

-yhym – wtuliła się w niego jeszcze bliżej

- nie chciałbym żeby cos ci się stało albo naszemu maleństwu – spojrzała na niego i uśmiechnęła się do niego

- dziękuję – pocałowała go w usta

-kto dzwonił ?

- ohh. Zapomniałem Ci powiedzieć chłopaki przyjadą na weekend maja wolne cztery dni –

- to dobrze … stęskniłam się za nimi

- ja też . – pocałował ja w czubek głowy i czuł że zaczyna się relaksować w jego ramionach

- spróbuj się przespać kochanie – ale ona już spała .


	2. Chapter 2

Następne dni mijały spokojnie. Clarisse miała dużo pracy, Joe pilnował Lenę gdy nie był zajęty, Maja chodziła do szkoły i nie przynosiła żadnych problemów jako nastolatka była zajęta nauką i przyjaciółkami.

Piątek wieczór.

Clarisse wypełniała ostatnie dokumenty, gdy nagle ktoś zapukał

- wejdź

- hello kochanie –spojrzała w stronę drzwi i zobaczyła swojego ojca idącego w jej stronę

- hej tato – położyła pióro i wstała przytulając się do niego i dając mu buziaka w policzek

-jeszcze w pracy? Nie, za długo moja droga powinnaś odpocząć – usiedli w fotelach

- musze to wszystko podpisać i dopiero wrócę do domu – uśmiechnęła się do niego

- Clarisse nadal uważam, że za ciężko pracujesz, powinnaś zrobić sobie zasłużony urlop i wyjechać gdzieś z Joe i dziećmi.- potarł jej rękę a ona przez chwilę spojrzała na niego ale nic nie mówiła

-Clarisse jesteś tu jeszcze?

- oh. Mówiłeś coś tato?- zaśmiał, się do niej

- nie. Tylko pytałem czy jesteś tu jeszcze wydawałaś się bardzo daleko stąd -patrzył na nią ale wiedział że go nie słucha . dotknął, jej ramienia a ona spojrzała na niego i jej uśmiech się poszerzał się z każdą sekundą

- kochanie czy coś się stało?

- nie, nic się nie stało. tylko umm - urwała

- tylko, co skarbie?

- właśnie zdałam sobie sprawę jak bardzo Cię kocham tato – przytuliła się do niego i pocałowała w policzek

- ja ciebie też kocham myszko – pocałował ją w czoła i siedzieli tak przez chwile w ciszy

- tato brakuje ci jej prawda? – spojrzała, na niego z łzami w oczach

- tak brakuje nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo tęsknię za nią, czasami chciałbym być tam razem z nią – łzy z oczy Clarisse poleciały a on wytarł je palcem.

-ale mam ciebie i to jedyny powód dzięki, któremu żyje

- tato nie mów tak proszę. Wiesz, że cie bardzo potrzebuje jeszcze teraz, gdy będziesz miał kolejnego wnuka- nic nie odpowiedział tylko trzymał Clarisse i razem płakali

Po chwili

-Clari co ty powiedziałaś? będę miał jeszcze jednego wnuka? –spojrzała, na niego i zaczerwieniła się

- tak tato będziesz miał jeszcze jednego wnuka. Jestem, w ciąży!- oświadczyła, bardzo podekscytowana

-ochh kochanie tak się cieszę! To wspaniała wiadomość.– patrzyła, niego z łzami w oczach i przytuliła się do niego jak by nie miało znaczenia wszystko do o koła.

- gratulacje kochanie –pocałował ja w policzek

-dziękuję tatusiu

- jak daleko jesteś?

- to początek drugiego miesiąca – powiedziała skromnie

- wow Clarisse dlaczego nic nie powiedziałaś wcześniej?

-tato jesteś pierwszą osobą, której to powiedziałam –

-nawet Joseph nie wie jeszcze?

- nie, Joe już wie, był ze mną na pierwszym USG, dwa tygodnie temu

- musi być bardzo szczęśliwy

- umm chyba jest

- a ty kochanie jesteś szczęśliwa?- spojrzała na niego

- teraz już jestem

- teraz? Clarisse co ma znaczyć „teraz"?

- gdy, dowiedziałam się o ciąży była przerażona bardzo się bałam, ale teraz jest już wszystko w porządku

-ochh Clari czemu mi nic nie powiedziałaś bym ci pomógł

- nie mogłam przepraszam tato

- kochanie pamiętaj jestem tu dla ciebie gdy będziesz chciała z kimś porozmawiać a nawet po prostu przytulić do starego ojca dobrze? – spojrzał na nią a ona się uśmiechnęła

-dziękuję tatusiu

Rozmawiali jeszcze długo byłą prawie 20 wieczór ,

-Clarisse uważam, że powinnaś jechać do domu odpocząć i nie powinnaś się tak przemęczać w końcu nosisz mojego wnuka …

Śmiali się obydwoje

-dobrze tato obiecuje że nie będę się przemęczać aż tak bardzo ale jeszcze nie teraz .

- nie mam do ciebie słów kochanie

- ohh tato – klepnęła go delikatnie w ramie i wyszli z biura

Odprowadził ja do samochodu i otworzył drzwi przed nia

- dziekuję – podał jej rękę, aby mogła ostrożnie wsiąść do samochodu

-ahh Clarisse czy mogę cię spytać o coś ?

- oczywiście, że możesz

- kiedy macie zamiar powiedzieć dzieciom że będą mieć rodzeństwo?

- już niedługo chce tylko żeby byli wszyscy. Będziesz. przy tym obiecuje

- ohh. Okey a teraz jedz już odpocznij wydajesz się wyczerpana. dobranoc kochanie

- dobranoc tato – zamknął za nią drzwi i odjechała

W DOMU

Joseph Maja Lena byli w salonie oglądając jakiś film na podłodze

Gdy weszła Clarisse .

-hallo ? jest tu ktoś ?- zdjęła buty i kurtkę

- w salonie !- krzyknął Joe – Clarisse poszła do nich

-cześć – wchodząc do salonu i widziała tylko światło dające z telewizora

- mamiiii !- krzyknęła Lena z podłogi gdzie siedzieli na rozłożonych kocach 'zawsze tak robili kiedy wszyscy oglądali film'

-Lena ? co ty tu robisz jest już późno – cofnęła się i zapaliła światło a Lena rzuciła się na nią przytulając nogi i ziewnęła . Clarisse podniosła ją i przytuliła o Lena znowu ziewnęła

-Joe ona już prawie śpi, dlaczego pozwoliłeś jej tak długo nie spać – zapytała trochę złą na niego

- chciała zaczekać na ciebie – spojrzał na niego i jej uwaga zwróciła się na Majce , która usnęła

- no proszę jeszcze jedna. widzisz usnęła tutaj , czy ty chociaż raz nie możesz dopilnować żeby poszły spać o normalniej godzinie ? – zapytała na niego smutnym głosem i westchnęła głośno

- zaraz ją obudzę i pójdzie do łóżka- minęła go z Leną na rękach i skierowała się do telewizora , sięgnęła pilota i wyłączyła film

- jeśli możesz zanieś ją do łóżka a ja zaraz się nią zajmę tylko położę Lena do łóżka .

- daj ja ją położę a ty pójdziesz wziąć prysznic? –przytulił, ją delikatnie od tyłu i pocałował w policzek

- już to zrobię tylko proszę weź Majkę do łóżka jestem naprawdę zmęczona i chce iść nareszcie spać

- dobrze

Po położeniu dziewczyn do łóżek wrócili do sypialni. Clarisse miała szybki prysznic i udała się do sypialni, usiadła do kozetki i szczotkowała włosy, Joe podszedł do niej i otoczył ją ramionami od tyłu , całował jej szyje co dało jej relaks . wiedziała, że chce więcej, ale…

- Joe ..

- mmmm

- Joe musimy przestać

- mm chodź

- kochanie proszę nie dziś – spojrzał na nią w lusterku a ona odwróciła się do niego twarzą

- Joseph przepraszam ale jestem jestem bardzo zmęczona, nie chciałabym usnąć w trakcie – pocałowała go w usta a on pogłębił pocałunek i zginęli w sobie przenosząc się na łóżko.

Xxxxxxxx

Długo po tym jak skończyli ich małe doskonalenie swojego dziecka leżeli splątani w swoich ramionach i szeptali sobie czułe słówka

- Joseph ?

-mmm

- śpisz?

- nie kochanie

- musze Ci coś powiedzieć –

- mmm

- mój tata wie o dziecku –uśmiechnęła się do jego klatki piersiowej a on pocałował ją w głowę

Po chwili dodała

- i chyba to najwyższy czas powiedzieć dzieciom, jutro będą tu wszyscy

- naprawdę?

-tak chce im to powiedzieć, jeśli jest to ok z tobą

- ok powiemy im jutro …

Po chwili usnęli błogo szczęśliwi

NASTEPNEGO DNIA

Uśmiechała się do sobie, jak szła do kuchni znalezienie Joe siedział przy stole pijąc kawę.

-tu się schowałeś- mówiła cicho stojąc za nim i położyła ręce na jego ramionach, gdy odwrócił głowę, żeby spojrzeć na nią

- byłam zaskoczona nie widząc Cię w łóżku obok mnie . dlaczego mnie nie obudziłeś – jak objęła go ramionami z tyłu

- spałaś tak spokojnie i nie chciałem Ci przeszkadzać – uśmiechnął się Kidy opuściła głowę i pocałowała go podczas jazdy ręce na piersi .

-Widzę. -Skinęła głową, kiedy pożyczył na mały, odpoczynek po stronie jej twarz z głową jak pobiegła ręce w jego włosy w klatce piersiowej

-"Teraz, dlaczego nie masz na sobie t-shirt, czy co?-" Zapytała.

"-No, bo poszedłem na metę do lokalnego sklepu, aby uzyskać papiery, kiedy wróciłem I było naprawdę gorące i spocone, więc wziąłem go do ostygnięcia-." Powiedział kładąc ręce w górę i wziął ją za ręce, całowanie ich obu "

-muszę iść wziąć prysznic w trochę.-" Dodał, i zwrócił się do strony w dokumencie.

"-Widzę"-. Ona skinęła głową.

"-W każdym razie, jak nie śpi sen piękno?"- Poprosił, oglądając jej stoisko obok niego, kiedy objął jej nogi pod jej szatę.

-"Spałem bardzo dobrze."- Uśmiechnęła się do niego

-"Ty?"

-"Ja też."- Uśmiechnął się do niej na sekundy przed patrząc na papierze, jak ona sprawdziła czas.

-"Dziesięć do ośmiu."- Uśmiechnęła się do siebie z małym nod "mnóstwo czasu". Szepnęła do siebie, Joseph spojrzał.

-"Co powiedziałeś?"- Zapytał.

-"nic "-. Uśmiechnęła się i pocałował go

-"W każdym razie, myślę, że mam zamiar iść i wziąć prysznic."- Powiedziała, biorąc swój kubek, popijając kawę, kiedy podszedł do drzwi.

Zdając sobie sprawę, że wziął kielich on odwrócił się i spojrzał na nią, uśmiechnęła się na niego przed spacerem przez drzwi, odwracając się do pracy z małym uśmieszkiem, gdy nagle spojrzał w górę i do drzwi. Patrząc wstecz na papierze szybko składany go na stojąco i podszedł do drzwi, spychając go otworzyć, aby zobaczyć Clarisse stał na dole schodów czeka na niego. Uśmiecha się do siebie na chwilę, zanim pobiegła po schodach śmiejąc się, jak rzucił się za nią.

-"Mama?-" –zawołał Maja

-"W kuchni"-. Clarisse zawołał.

Uśmiecha się, gdy szli przez kuchenne drzwi z Mają i Leną widząc Joseph odciągnięcie od Clarisse jak ona śmiała się i podniósł jej kawę.

-"Dobre ulubieńcami rano."- Clarisse uśmiechnęła się Lena stał obok niej, całując ją w policzek, a następnie Józefa.

-"Dzień dobry mamo."- Maya uśmiechnęła się przytulając Clarisse Józef. Chłopcy weszli do kuchni

-ahh chłopcy – krzyknęła i rzuciła się na dwóch z nich

- miło cię widzieć mamo

- kochani tak bardzo tęskniłam za wami- całując każdego z nich w policzek jak łzy napłynęły do oczu

- aww. Mamo nie płacz- Pierre powiedział pocierając plecy Clarisse i dając jej przytulić

- płacze, bo jestem szczęśliwa mieć was tu znowu

-wiem że..- uśmiechnął, się i odwrócił do Joe

- cześć tato – przytulił się do Joe a Lena stała zaspana siedząc w swoim krzesełku ze swoim misiem nagle wszyscy spojrzeli na nią jak usnęła na siedząco. zachichotali jak Clarisse wzięła ją na ręce i przytuliła do siebie

- aww. Słodka Lena jak bardzo za nią tęskniłem – uśmiechnął się Philipe

XXXXXxxxxx

Po południu wszyscy siedzieli w salonie przy herbacie i ciastkach. Chłopcy opowiadali jak jest na studiach, było bardzo przyjemnie i każdy był zadowolony i zaangażowany w rozmowę. Maja siedziała między chłopakami , Lena obok rodziców i na osobnym fotelu Robert ojciec Clarisse.

Joe i Clarisse spojrzeli na siebie i wiedzieli ze to najwyższy czas aby powiedzieć im nowinę. Wzięli się za ręce i Joe zaczął rozmowę na temat dziecka

- kochani, ja z mamą bardzo cieszymy się że wszyscy dziś tu jesteście bo chcielibyśmy wam coś powiedzieć – wszyscy spojrzeli na niego i oczekiwali dalszego toku wydarzeń . Joe spojrzał na Clarisse i to ona przejęła „pałeczkę"wiadomości

- umm. Chcieliśmy wam powiedzieć już dawno ale nie byłam gotowa – urwała

-mamo co chciałaś nam powiedzieć ?

- jestem w ciąży będziecie mieli siostrę albo brata –

-ahh wspaniale- przerwała Maja

-co? Oszaleliście? – Maja wtrąciła się

- Maja ?- Joe zaniepokojony ścisnął Clarisse lekko rękę

- jak mogliście to zrobić. jeszcze jedno dziecko?….. nie dajecie sobie rady z Leną a co jeszcze z jednym dzieckiem? Następne będzie skazane na nianie, bo wy nie macie czasu zająć się nim lub nią….

- Maja !- Joseph był już bardzo zdenerwowany

- co? Boli prawda jaką teraz mówię . nigdy nie mieliście czasu żeby zająć się mną i do tej pory macie mnie gdzieś . – przerwał jej znowu Joe

- uważaj na słowa młoda damo – ostrzegł ….Oczy Clarisse wypełniały się łzami coraz bardziej

- a kiedy to prawda. Nigdy mnie nie traktowaliście jak własną córkę. zawsze to ja byłam tą ostatnią, na którą się nie zwraca uwagi

-DOSYĆ! . – Clarisse siedziała z zamkniętymi oczami wszyscy inni patrzyli z oburzeniem na Maje

- Nie ja jeszcze nie skończyłam. Gdy to dziecko się urodzi skażecie go tym że jest w tej rodzinie bo to chyba najgorsza rodzina na ziemi . –W tym momencie Clarisse wstała i wybiegła z salonu na plaże. Joe wstał

- i widzisz, co zrobiłaś? – trzasnął, pięścią w stół. Maja tylko wzruszyła ramionami

- nie spodziewałem się tego po tobie! . a teraz zejdź mi z oczu nie chce Cię widzieć !– wskazał palcem na górę aby poszła do swojego pokoju . wstała

- i bardzo dobrze bo ja też nie chce was widzieć ! – uciekła do swojego pokoju Lena siedziała osłupiała w fotelu jak każdy inny.

- przepraszam pójdę sprawdzić na Clarisse –Robert złapał go za rękę

- zostań ja do niej pójdę – Joe tylko przytaknął . i Robert wyszedł przed drzwi tarasowe do Clarisse , która siedziała na piachu niedaleko domu w ulubionym miejscu wszystkich . Łzy spływały po jej policzkach , głowę miała zakrytą rękoma nie mogła uwierzyć że Maja powiedziała coś takiego..

- Clarisse ? –spojrzała na ojca i łzy dalej leciały po jej Polikach

- proszę zostaw mnie .. – ale ojciec Clarisse nie dał za wygraną usiadł przed nią i patrzył na nią ciągle

- pamiętasz jak mówiłem Ci że zawsze masz mnie przy sobie . więc proszę nie odpychaj mnie teraz – spojrzała na niego i lekko się uśmiechnęła

- wiem . dziękuję tato, ale proszę chce być teraz sama – spojrzał na nią błagalnym wzrokiem

- proszę ..- Robert wstał i wrócił do domu .

- jak ona jest? – zapytał Philippe

- chciała być sama . ale jest źle, płakała cały czas i jest bardzo roztrzęsiona – Joe chodził z Leną na rękach , po salonie była bardzo zdenerwowany .

-może powinniśmy do niej pójść ?- zapytał Pierre popijając herbatę

- czy ty głupi jesteś ? nie słyszałeś co dziadek powiedział przed chwila . powiedziała „że chce być sama „ rozumiesz sama – szturchnął go Philippe w ramie a Pierre mu oddał zaczęli się szturchać

- chłopcy wystarczy jedna kłótnia jak na cały dzień – Joseph zauważył że Lena usnęła w jego ramionach .

- ohh . i teraz lepiej bądźcie cicho, bo Lena usnęła –pogładził ja po plecach aby umożliwić jej sen

- daj ją, tato pójdę ja położyć i spojrzeć jak jest Maja – Philippe wstał i podjął Lenę od Joe

- nie zostaw ją w spokoju nie zasługuje żeby ktoś z nią był

-tato – Pierre podjął się wyzwania i odezwał się

- dobra już dobra róbcie, co chcecie teraz – usiadł i zasłonił dłońmi twarz

Chłopcy poszli na górę do Majki a Robert pojechał do pałacu . po porzyganiu z Robertem Joe wyszedł do Clarisse. Wziął koc bo robiło się chłodno a ona nie mogła zmarznąć zwłaszcza teraz gdy jest w ciąży i cała roztrzęsiona .

Widział jak siedzi i łzy spływały po jej policzkach . podszedł od tyłu i owinął ją kocem i przytulił ją . jak płakała .

- kochanie proszę wróćmy do domu – przetarł jej ramiona aby ją ogrzać

- nie chce wracać .. nie mogę – powiedziała z zamkniętymi oczami z których, płynęły łzy

-Clarisse robi się zimno. Proszę, Cię nie chcę żebyś była chora. Chcę, dbać o ciebie i o dziecko . proszę nie utrudniaj mi tego . proszę – pocałował ją w usta i podał jej rękę jak wstała ..

Szli w stronę domu przez chwilę . Clarisse była schowana w ramionach Joe . Dy weszli do domu Philippe była na dole czekał na nich .

- mamo ? wszystko w porządku ?- nic nie odpowiedziała tylko bliżej przytuliła się do Joe który tylko pokręcił głową „nie" i poszli do sypialni .


	3. Chapter 3

Clarisse bardzo wierciła się w łóżku , nie mogła usnąc ciagle w jej głowie były obecne słówa córki najgorsza rodzina na świecie ! .  
Po drugiej stronie łóżka Joepsh wyczuł że jego żona nie śpi tylko "bije się z myślami" po wali przysunął się niej i objął ja , Clarisse z chęcią przyjęła jego "mały" gest i wtuliła się w jego objęcia kładąc głowę na jego ramieniu .  
- kocham Cię - Joseph szepnął w jej włosy i pocałował ją w czubek główy . czekał na jej odpowiedź . która niestety nie przyszła . " zaczyna się zamykać w sobie" pomyślał . po paru długich minutach poczuł że zasnęła.  
Następnego dnia godzina 5;25  
Clarisse obudziła się 5 minut przed budzikiem . siegnęła po zegarek i wyłączyła budzik nim zadzwonił i obudził Joe . chwile leżała swobodnie lecz nagle zerwała się i uciekła do łazienki . wymiotując trwało to dość długo "jak nigdy" pomyśłała.  
po 10 minutach mdłości ustąpiły . wstając z podłogi umyła twarz i przyszykowałą się do pracy . O godzinie 5;45 była gotowa do wyjścia . wychodząc przez sypialnie zostawiła na szafce kartkę do męża  
'' Jestem w pałacu .  
X. Clarisse ''  
położyła ją na szafce i wyszła z sypialni . przechodząć koło drzwi do pokoju Maji usłyszała cichutki szloch . Oparła dłonie na drzwiach na wysokości ramion i westchnęła ciężko . nie znalazła odwagi by wejść do pokoju córki po porstu odeszła . wychodząc z domu przywitał ja kierowca  
- dzień dobry wasza wysokość- uśmiechnął się i otworzył drzwi przed nią  
- dzień dobry Peter- odparła ze smutnym uśmiechem .wsyadła do samochadu i ruszyli w stronę pałacu .  
- Peter proszę nie jedźmy od razu do pałacu chcę jechać do mojego parku .  
- oczywiscie wasza wysokość - na żadanie królowej Peter zmienił kierunek jazdy i doprowadził samochód do ulubionego parku Clarisse . po 10 minutach byli na miejscu  
- dziekuję - odprała Clarisse do Petera który otworzył jej drzwi i podał ręke aby mogła wyjsc.  
Królowa spacerowała po parku w milczeniu , ponad godzinę , Peter obserwował swoja królową ale nie odezwał się ani słowem , chodź sam wiedział że coś ją trapiło .  
-Peter ,która godzina ? - zapytała patrząc przez ramie  
- 6;45 wasza wysokość - odparł mężczyzna  
- och. już późno to nawyższy czas aby wracać do pałacu - odwróciła się do niego i zaczęła iść do samochodu  
-oczywiscie wasza wysokość - wsiedli i odjechali w strone pałacu  
XXXXXXXXxxxxxxx

* * *

była godzina 12;30  
Clarisse pracowała cały ranek , Elizabeth pomagała jej  
- Elizabeth czy dużo tego jeszcze? - zapytała osuwajac się na krześle  
- wiem że to nie będzie pocieszenie ale dosć sporo wasza wysokość - uśmiechnęła się do Clarisse  
- ochh.  
po chwili wróciły do pracy i miały zajecie co najmniej przez dwie godziny .  
pod koniec papierkowej roboty Elizabetha zapytałą  
- wasza wysokość ?  
- tak El ?  
- chciałabym o coś zapytać - spojrzała niepewnie  
- um. tam . co chciałaś mnie zapytać ?  
- Jak sama widzisz mam już prawie 50 lat jestem już babcia a ciagle pracuje . umm. chciałabym zrezygnować z pracy gdy tylko znajdzie ktoś się na moje miejsce . - Clarisse słychała osłupiała swojej asystentki  
- um Elizabeth .. och czy ty mówisz poważnie ? chcesz odejść ? -zapytała odkładając pióro i zamykając księgę .  
- tak wasza wysokość . chce odejść gdy tylko ktos znajdzie się na moje miejsce . i . - urwała  
- tak ? -dopytywała Clarisse  
- już mam kogoś takiego . oczywiście jeśli będzie Ci sie ona podobała wtedy ja przyjmiesz a ja odejdę a jeśli nie zostane dopóki nikt inny sie nie znajdzie - Clarisse nie mogła uwierzyc w to co mówi Elizabetha  
- El ale dlaczego chcesz odejść . nie mozesz mi tego zrobić - królowa miała prawie łzy w oczach  
- Clarisse to już najwyższy czas aby zostać prawdziwą babcią , niewidziałam swoich wnuków już prawie 3 miesiące a bardzo za nimi tęsknię i mój mąż . umm nie mam czasu dla niego tak naprwdę . proszę zrozumieć mnie Clarisse - spojrzała na nia błagalnym wzrokiem  
- dobrze . ...- podeszła do okna i odwróciła się do Elżbiety plecami gdy oczy jej wypełniły się łzami . - ale teraz proszę zostaw mnie samą .- El zebrała wszystkie dokumenty i skierowałą sie do wyjśćia . zatrzymała się przed drzwiami  
- przepraszam - powiedziała wychodzać .  
Clarisse rozpłakała się . "nastepne zmartwienie . najpierw Maja sprawia problemy a teraz jeszcze El chce odejsć . co sie moze jeszcze zdażyć" jej myśli przerwał dzwonek telefonu  
dzwonek  
dzwonek  
dzwonek  
podeszła do telefonu i odebrała  
- haloo - zapłakana powiedziałą  
- witaj wasza wysokosć . z tej strony derektor szkoły do której chodzi Maja - zdziwiła się Clarisse  
- um tak w czym problem ?  
- przepraszam że dzwonie ale nie mogłem dodzwonić się do męża .  
-och dobrze cos się stało ?  
- tak . Dzis Maja pobiła się z jedną z dziewcząt z innej klasy - Clarisse osłupiała  
- co ? .. och przepraszam . ale jak to się stało ? -  
- proszę przyjechać odebrać ją wasza wysokość bedziemy mogli porozmawiać na spojonie  
- dobrze postaram się być jak najszybciej . -odłożyła słuchawkę i wrzasnęła  
- awwww. - zabrała swoje rzeczy i wyszła z bióra .  
po jeździe do szkoły Mai . udała się do biura derektora gdzie była jej córka  
- witam wasza wysokość  
- dzień dobry  
rozmowa trwałą pół godziny . po tym czasie Clarisse i jej córka opuściły biuro derektora i udały sie do samochodu .obie usiadły na tyle .jedna po jednej stronie a druga po przeciwnej . jazda do pałacu była bardzo męcząca i milcząca  
- nie zamierzasz wyjaśnic mi co to miało znaczyć ? - odezwała się Clarisse pierwsza  
- nie mam nic do powiedzenie - odparła Maja i odwróciła się do niej bardziej plecami . Clarisse pociagnęła ja za ramie tak aby była twarzą nie niej  
- jak ty się zachowujesz !? - zawołała Clarisse  
- tak jak mi się podoba ! - w tym momencie Clarisse uderzyła Maje w twarz. w tym momencie zatrzymał się przed pałacem .  
Maja położyła swoją dłoń na policzku i wykrzyczła wybiegając z samochodu  
- NIENAWIDZE CIE ! - uciekła w stronę domu gdzie mieszkali .  
Clarisse rozpłakała się i wysiadła z samochodu udajac się do swojego biura w pałacu .  
usiadła na sofie i rozpłakała się chowajac twarz w dłonie.  
XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxx

* * *

W domu  
Joe była w salonie bawił się z Lena , gdy nagle Maja wbiegła do domu i zatrzasnęła za sobą drzwi  
-Maja!? - zawołał Joeseph  
- NIENAWIDZE JEJ !- szybko uceikła do swojego pokoju . Joseph szybko się za nią zerwał ale nim dobiegł do jej pokoju zamknęła drzwi na ł  
-Maja ?  
- idź sobie !  
- Maja otwóz chce tylko porozmawiać ! -  
- porozmawiaj sobie ze swoją żona a nie mną - leżała na łóżku i płakała . Joseph zszedł do salonu gdzie była Lena  
- chodź kochanie pojedziemy do mamy - Lena spojrzała na niego z wielkim uśmeichem  
- jupi jupi . do mami . - wstała i zaczęłą podskakiwać .  
Joespeh zaśmiał się i poszli ubrać Lenę . Po 30 minutach byli w pałacu .  
- cześć Elżbietha - zawołał gdy zauważył asystentkę Clarisse  
- och. witaj Joseph .- podeszła do nich i spojrzała na Lenę - witaj Lena - pogłaskała ją po głowie a ona przytuliła sie  
- Cześć ciociu El -  
- Clarisse jest w siebie w biurze ?- zapytał Joe  
-Tak . jest u siebie ale chyba nie jest z nią najlepiej - Joseph spojrzał na Elżbietę pytajaco  
- Ona ci wyszystko wytłumaczy . a teraz idź zajmę się Lena - uśmiechnęła się lekko do Joe i podniosła Lenę na ręce  
- och. dziekuję . - pobiegł do biura Clarisse .  
Zapukał .  
Clarisse spojrzała na drzwi wycierając łzy ,  
- Wejdź - Joe wszedł  
- to tylko ja . mogę - nie dała żadnej odpowiedzi tylko kiwnęła głową że tak .  
Joeseph podszedł do żony trochę bliżej  
-Kochanie co się stało ? - zapytał  
- Nic się nie stało . - odpowiedziała odwracając się do niego plecami  
- Kochanie , porszę powiedz mi - dotknął jej ramienia

-... - Clarisse nic nie odpowiedziała . Joe postanowił dowiedzieć się o co chodzi z Mają  
- powiesz mi o co chodzi z Mają ? Dlaczego powiedziała że..-przerwała mu  
- że mnie nie nawidzi . - zaczęła odchodzić od niego ale lekko złapał ją i przytulił , jak zaczęła płakać w jego koszulę  
-ochh kochanie . - pocieszał żonę .- proszę . powiedz mi . ... proszę - jedną ręką masował jej plecy pocieszająco  
- umm. pobiła się dzis w szkole z jakąś dziewczyną ... ii próbowali się do siebie dodzwonić ale . nie nie mogli . wiec po nią pojechałam. a gdy w dordzę do domu zapytałam jak ona się ... - otała łzę ale dalej było jej cięszko mówić - jak ona się zachowóje , wrzasnęła że tak jak jej się podoba .. i ... i wtedy nie wytrzymałam w uderzyłam ją w twarz.. - rozpłała się jeszcze bardziej a Joseph mógł tylko ją przytulić . obydwoje usyłszeli pukanie do drzwi  
-wejdź! - zawołała  
- wasza wysokość . jest godzina 15;30 pamiętasz ze na 16 byłaś umówiona z lekarzem ?- Elżbieta zapytała  
-och. całkowicie zapomnielismy . dziekuję El - odpowiedział Joe . Clarisse była tyłem do niej , nie chcąć pokazywać swojej słabosci . Elżbieta wyszła z biura zostawiajać ich na nowo samych .  
- Kochanie proszę nie możesz się denerwować . - ona rozpłakała się - Cii kochanie cii - stali tak jeszcze przez 5 minut przytuleni Clarisse nie dawałą znaków czy jest z nią lepiej czy nie . nagle spojrzała na męża  
- przepraszam - powiedziała ocierając łzy z policzków  
- nie masz za co przeprszać Clarisse . pamiętaj że zawsze jestem tu dla ciebie - pocałował ją lekko w usta -a teraz chodźmy , musimy jechać do lekarza sprawdzić czy wszystko w porządku z naszym maleństwem  
- och tak . - Clarisse na nowo zrobiła swój makijaż i pojechali do lekarza zostawiając Lenę z Elżbietą .  
XXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

U Lekarza  
Wizyta trwała już dobre 15 minut .  
- Wasza wysokość jednak nie powinnaś się denerwować i wkonywać jak najmniej pracy , wiem ze to będzie trudne ale musisz się postarać jak najmniej pracować . zalecam dużo odpoczynku i dużo świeżego powietrza . - spojrzał na Clarisse która miałą rękę splątaną z ręką Joe i uśmiechnął się - wiem że to dopiero 3 miesiać ciaży ale właśnie teraz dziecko zaczyna sie prawidłówo się rozwijąć a to zależy tylko od ciebie -Clarisse spojrzała na lekrza  
- postaram się . ale kraj mnie potrzebuje nie moge go tak zostawic .-przerwał Joe  
- o nie nie nie. Obiecuje zajmę się tobą , żadnego stresu i dobrze będziesz się odżywiać . ja tego dopilnuję - uśmiechnął się do lekarza i pocałował w ręke Clarisse , krtóa tylko smutno się uśmiechnęła. . .


End file.
